Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of semiconductor memory devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to using a decision feedback equalizer (DFE) circuit of a semiconductor memory device to correct distortions in transmitted signals.
Description of the Related Art
The operational rate of memory devices, including the data rate of a memory device, has been increasing over time. As a side effect of the increase in speed of a memory device, data errors due to distortion may increase. For example, inter-symbol interference between transmitted data whereby previously received data influences the currently received data may occur (e.g., previously received data affects and interferes with subsequently received data). One manner to correct for this interference is through the use of a decision feedback equalizer (DFE) circuit, which may be programmed to offset (i.e., undo, mitigate, or offset) the effect of the channel on the transmitted data.
Additionally, correcting distortions in the transmitted signals continues to be important. However, conventional distortion correction techniques may not adequately correct the distortions of the signal. Errors that result from slow processes of conventional distortion correction techniques cause additional distortions to the final data, thus reducing the reliability of data transmitted within the memory devices.